Crazy Beautiful
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: An certain elf with an attitude problem meets a human with a seemingly similar 'disease'. What will be the drastic outcome? a bubbling spite or a sweet romance? [not mary-sue]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:The Lord of the Ring don't belong to me.  
  
  
  
Crazy Beautiful  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Chase Ensues  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
The heavy impact of the galloping was finally getting to her when she finally approached Lothlorien. The majestic trees came in sight and all of a sudden, her tiredness and fatigue seemed to disappear. Her breath caught in her throat, and she willed her horse to slow to a trot and regain its energy. Just as she did so, she heard a female voice calling from behind her. She could tell she was still quite far behind, judging from the faintness of it.  
  
  
  
She whispered a silent goodbye to her horse and swiftly leapt off it. She sped ahead across what little waste land there was left that separated her and her destination. She knew that it was better to go on foot through the woods as the pursuit had been going on for days. It would be easier to lose her pursuer by foot through the lush forest as being on a horse would dampen her speed and make it easier to be spotted.  
  
  
  
She ran in large zig zag directions around the trees, desperate to lose the voice that was nearing. As she went deeper into the woods, she began to be more and more weary of being chased. She had not rested nor stopped for a night for three days. On top of that, she had to be alert and even more wary in such a strange place. The woods seemed to be deceptively beautiful as if danger was lurking around, watching her every move.  
  
  
  
Then an arrow whizzed past her ear, barely missing the tip of it. She gasped as it embedded itself in a tree nearby. She was grateful for her speed, hardly anyone she knew could outrun her back in her homeland. Being a very swift moving target, she became a difficult shot. Her legs carried her faster and faster, deeper towards the heart of the woods. She changed her footing, running in a more direct route than before as she concentrated on covering more ground instead of trying to lose her growing numbers of pursuers. She then heard a deep, strong male voice call out,"Daro! Daro ennas!" [Stop! stop there!]  
  
  
  
The voice created a fresh wave of panic that surged through her. More adrenaline was released and raced through her veins that made her pump her legs harder and faster. Then to her horror, another arrow came flying towards her and plunged into her right arm. She let out a loud piercing scream in her shock. She stumbled to the floor, using her left arm to support her as she staggered. She was determined not to stop there, she bit her lower lip as she started to sprint again.  
  
----------------  
  
The long haired woman clad in a tunic stumbled off her horse and entered the woods after the younger one. She padded quickly over the dried leaves and twigs, being as light footed as ever, her eyes darted around and surveyed the surroundings. Then she heard a familiar voice screech some distance ahead of her and started to run in that direction. Her senses jumbled and overwhelmed with fatigue, she did not notice a stranger standing in front of her. In her haste, she crashed rather ungracefully into him. He was clearly startled as he expected her to stop before him. She started to run as she regained her balance but was wrenched backwards causing her to stumble and hit the ground pulling along the arm that grasped her. Something heavy fell on top her and when she opened her eyes again, she was staring into a pool of blue. The shade of blue did not however, belong to the sky. An elf laid startled on her, unable to blink.   
  
  
  
So caught up in her beauty, he could not find reason to move. Her beauty was not the only thing that held his gaze. Her ears lacked the pointed tip of his kindred. He stared curiously at her as his thoughts lay scattered, unable to gather quick enough. He heard her grunt as she managed to shove him off, starting to speed off again. Annoyed at being startled and now left behind, he did not try to quell his impulse and gave chase to the female who had managed to distract him, a seasoned warrior.  
  
-------------------  
  
Four people ran madly through the golden woods. Such an event would naturally be amusing if not for the confusion that reigned. The first girl began to lose consciousness and strength as her steps began more labored and unsteady. She finally collapsed onto the undergrowth and let out a cry. The male who was chasing after her finally caught up to her and bent down.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Why do run so?" His voice became less demanding as he inspected her wounds. The girl seemed to speak the common language.  
  
  
  
"She's here, she's coming..." The girl cried out with a hoarse voice." Don't let her catch me... please..." Her eyes wavered.  
  
  
  
"Who is she?" He questioned, trying to keep her awake.  
  
  
  
"My... my sister..." She trailed off as her eyes shut abruptly.  
  
------------------  
  
eNd Of CHaPter 1  
  
-----------------  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane: Yes yes, I know the other fic isn't completed tyet. Though I assure you it will be continued, my friend and I just had to do this one. Heheheh. Hope you guys will enjoy it!  
  
Please Review!  
  
*Dances around and sprinkles pixie dust on all your heads* 


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer:The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Crazy Beautiful  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rude Awakening  
  
----------------------  
  
The breeze carried a deliciously tempting scent of nectar and tea past her face. Her eyes remained shut as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The fragrance of the atmosphere around her seemed unfamiliar. Some part of her wondered where she was, the air seemed lighter and more fresh than it usually was. Was she in heaven? Yet the other part of her refused to let her open her eyes to find out.  
  
  
  
Unearthly angelic voices floated around her with the sweet smelling air. Her mind, not yet awakened, could not grasp the words but the enchanting harmony of it wrapped her in a blissful dream-like world. Soon, her eyes fluttered open and her deep hazel orbs searched the room for something familiar but did not find anything. She sat up abruptly and felt an excruciating pain shot down her right arm. She cried out and realized that it was bound up tightly in white bandages.   
  
The human lay motionless for a long time, she thought about the recent events leading up to the miserable state she was in. She had been wrecking havoc at home again and her father was going through the daily lectures about following etiquette and rules. Yes, a daily lecture. She was so sick of having to act like a lady. Like an animal in chains! Her father attributed her rebellious behavior to the death of her mother. He thought that it was the repercussions of that event that had turned his daughter into such a wild animal. He was quite right of course. But there was more to it and he just did not know. She was tired of everything at home, even her homeland was becoming a bore. Nothing interested her anymore. Sixteen years of living there had made the place dull and insipid. So she had decided to explore the world. She rarely had the chance to step out of her homeland. Hardly traveled and seen new places. So she set her mind to run away, for she knew that asking of such a thing from her father would surely result in another battle royale.   
  
Soon, she was off on her horse, speeding towards her first destination, Lothlorien. She had been enchanted even as a child by the tales of its beauty and magic and since it was the closest, she would head there first and then leave before they found her. But of course she had underestimated her darling sister, Hannah. Just a day after she had left Isengard, Hannah had already caught up with her and chased her right into Lothlorien. Now that she had found her, she would certainly try to find a way to drag her home. Hannah was her elder and she bore the heavy responsibility of making sure her little sister was out of serious trouble. Now, her escape from home was ruined by the imbecile who had shot her in her arm!  
  
Dispelling the unpleasant thought she had of that certain archer, she stood up cautiously and nearly screamed when she realized that she was in a tree. It was not just any tree but one of extreme height. She made a mental note to herself to stay away from the edge for fear of falling.  
  
  
  
The girl shivered and rubbed her hands together when another fresh gale brushed against her bare skin. Her face flushed crimson when she realized that all she had on was a thin and almost translusent night gown. Her immediate reaction was to find her clothes but they were nowhere in sight. The blanket on the bed seemed like the only thing big enough to cover her and she draped it around her body. She looking around for an exit, she quickly found a ladder that led to the level below. She drew a long deep breath before descending the ladder. She was careful not to look down for if it was anything in the world that scared her the most, it was heights.  
  
  
  
As soon as she scrambled down the last part of the ladder, she bumped into an elf who was just about to go up.   
  
  
  
"Pardon me," she apologized, brushing past him lightly.  
  
  
  
"Milady, are you well?" he asked quietly as she continued to walk past him.  
  
  
  
Without even glancing back at him, she answered, "Yes, I'm very well thank you. But if you'll excuse me, I need to be on my way to hunt down whoever shot me in my arm."  
  
  
  
"I do believe that would be me and I offer my sincerest apologizes to you." He admitted, squirming slightly as if unsure if he should be telling her that he was the bringer of her pain. Upon hearing his confession, the female spun round, her blanket twirling along with her turn. She glared and him and scowled at him.  
  
"YOU!" she exclaimed, her voice echoed through the trees. "You shot me! With an arrow! My arm! Look! Pain! You! IT WAS YOU!"  
  
The elf took a step back and tried to defend himself.  
  
  
  
"If you had stopped running, I wouldn't have shot you."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't running from you! I was running from my sister!" She shot back.  
  
  
  
"Ahh... so you were running away from the persistent sibling, yes, I see that part. But I would have known at that time because I had been informed that you, an intruder was coming into the woods...?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to answer, only to hear her gnarl at him.  
  
  
  
She started to walk away, grumbling to herself, "Crazyimbecileincourrigiblefoolwhoshootsstupidarrowsatharmlessyounginnocentgirls!" She stopped for a breath and then continues,"Uncouthwormwhoshouldjustcurlupanddiestupid-"  
  
  
  
"Might I inquire your name milady?" The tall blond elf cut into her ramblings, trailing slowly behind her.  
  
  
  
"-MONKEY!" She finished, eliciting a smile from the former.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right," He caught up with the girl who had stopped suddenly."Monkey it is then! I'm Haldir." He inclined his head slightly.  
  
  
  
The female dropped her jaw in an attempt to protest but shut it again,taking a sharp breath,"What was it again? WORM?" A wry smile crept onto her pretty face."My, what a nice name! Certainly suits you." She spun on her feet and stormed off.   
  
Haldir felt his jaw tighten slightly, he had never been so insulted and certainly not by a human girl not even half his age. The girl however, started to smile, and after a while, it turned to a cheshire cat grin thinking, 'I'm good... real good."   
  
  
  
The march warden quickly caught up with the girl. He reached out and grasped her shoulder,"Now that we're acquainted," He said in a sugary voice,"Why don't I escort to breakfast?" Monkey let out a small yelp in pain but quickly caught it before it turned into a yell. She gritted her teeth, so as not to let him have the satisfaction of outdoing her.   
  
  
  
"I would like that very much Worm," She used her left hand and flicked his off her shoulder."Getting a bit too intimate now are we? Honestly, why can't males just keep their hands to themselves. I know I am indeed desirable, Worm, but there is no sense rushing these things. Especially with one who lives in DIRT."  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
"So you are here as a visitor?" The dark haired lady asked as she gazed in awe at the beautiful waterfall.  
  
  
  
"Aye, I am milady. I see you've taken a liking to the Nimrodel." The tall wood elf smiled warmly at his new found friend as he led her closer to the waters.  
  
  
  
"Indeed Legolas! I have never seen such a glorious sight in my entire life!" She stooped down and put her foot into the water, letting the cool liquid flow past it."And do call me Hannah. It is only fair since you insisted on my calling you Legolas."  
  
  
  
The two had been touring Lothlorien since the sun had risen and they had just reached their third destination, Nimrodel. She never imagined such a breathtaking place like Lothlorien had even existed. She gave her companion a bright smile and thanked him sincerely.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome Hannah. But it is nothing to thank me for, I have longed to explore the hidden wonders and taking you along with me is my greatest pleasure."   
  
  
  
The two sat on the grass in silence, appreciating the amazing view."I wonder how my little sister is doing." Hannah said, breaking the silence."Perhaps I ought not to be here, I should go check up on her again. I should not leave her alone like this..." She trailed off as she started to her feet. Legolas heart sank a little. He had hoped that they could stay her a while longer and maybe even explore further. But he supposed it was only right that she worry for younger sister so he complied and led her back to the heart of Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
"I am sure that Haldir is taking good care of her though. They must get along well." He looked at her and gave an assuring smile.  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" She demanded, not bothering to hide the edge of her voice. He had been leading her around the woods nearly aimlessly.  
  
  
  
"I am going to find you something decent to wear or else everyone might think that I have such terrible taste so much so that I have to spend the night with you."  
  
  
  
"You keep clothes of the opposite gender with you? My... that leads to two possible conclusions, either you wear them or..." Her voice trailed off as she thought for a moment."Oh wait, there's only one possible conclusion." Monkey could not help but smile at her good comeback.  
  
  
  
He said nothing as he led her up another tree and onto a flet. It was simply furnished but was still cozy. Haldir walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a simple white gown and tossed it at her. "I hope it isn't too big for you that it might slip off your chest. Oh, pardon me, I stand corrected. you have no such thing." He descended the ladder, leaving the female fuming and wringing the pretty white dress. Only stopping when she realized that it was the only thing available for her to wear. That elf! He was such a pain! The nerve of him.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
EnD oF ChAptEr 2  
  
-----------------------  
  
Plasmolysed cell membranes: Yes, we know this is short but we still have exams okay!! THANK YOU DARLINGS FOR THE REVIEWS!! keep em' coming!  
  
*Does the boogie-woogie* 


	3. Not so true colors

Disclaimer: The lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Crazy Beautiful  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Not so true colors  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The dining hall was not as crowded as it would have been if Haldir and his companion were to enter it an hour ago. He made Monkey sit down by forcing her shoulders down and she was instantly pushed into the chair. He did not bother to scoot her in like a proper gentleman but instead went straight for the food albeit not forgetting a portion for her.  
  
  
  
"Really now, what is your name?" Haldir asked as he placed her plate of food before her. The monkey stared at it. There were two slices of bread and honey on the side. She was wondering if she would throw up if she took a bite out of the bread. She had a habit of throwing up in front of people she did not like, but that was just so she could avoid sitting with them for a meal. It happened so often that she did not even have to force herself to throw up, she had no control over it anymore. She would just vomit even when she did not want to. She just shook her head and pushed the plate away from her. "I'm... not very..hungry."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to poison you, you know." He told her, taking a bite from his slice of bread. "I mean, if I had wanted you dead, I would have just pushed you off a tree. It would be much more hilarious." Monkey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Haldir." She had already given up on calling him worm. He did not seem to be affected by it anymore. But he still continued calling her Monkey, as he had nothing to call her.  
  
  
  
"If you don't want to state your name, then at least tell me what you're doing here? Surely someone as young as you would have a good purpose so as to have taken the arduous journey here to Lorien. You could have been killed by some wild animal, one wilder than even yourself, maybe." he said, without taking his eyes off her face.  
  
  
  
Monkey had very unusual features. Her dark auburn hair was short, just above her neck and was curled up at their ends. Her hazel eyes were very deep and always seemed to be dancing except when she laughed, when they could no longer be seen. What caught his attention the most was her smile. He noted that she might not be the most beautiful female in middle-earth but she had one of the most breath-taking innocent sweet smiles. When he finally looked at her features in an overall view, he realized how young she looked. It was as if she had never seen the world before and was out just to cause mischief. A part of him told him that he might actually like her if he got to know her, but the other half just shook the thought away in disgust. Friends? With her? Ha-ha.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you, but you must promise not to laugh." She said, her expression suddenly turning serious. Haldir nodded. He was wondering what ridiculous story she could come up with to cover up for the ridiculous reason why she left home, which he had guessed was that she probably did so for her own selfish little childish reasons.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to find my fairy god mother." Monkey told him, she was still not smiling.  
  
  
  
Haldir burst out into hysterical laughter. "Honestly, I thought you would be able to come up with something better than that! There's no such thing as a fairy god mother. There isn't even such a thing as fairies. Wake up, little girl!"  
  
  
  
Monkey frowned. "I might only be fifteen. And you might be right in thinking that I don't know anything of this world. But how would you know there isn't such a thing as fairies? You cant prove they don't exist."  
  
  
  
"You're right, I do know a great deal more than you do. And fairies do not exist. You don't need proof for that." He said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. He laughed again as she observed her musing, searching for an answer for him.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know elves really existed until I saw your pointed ears. How intriguing... can I touch?" She asked innocently, her eyes were wide with wonder as she reached her hand out to grab his ear.  
  
  
  
Haldir stopped laughing and immediately said, 'No." He slapped her hand away just before it touched his ear. He was about to lecture her about how grabbing an elf's ear could seriously offend them but was interrupted by a cool voice that came form his behind.  
  
  
  
"Quel amrun muindor, been stealing into my talan now have you?" The smooth voice piped in."And stealing my dresses too eh? Honestly Haldie, what on earth could you want with it? Wear them?"  
  
  
  
Haldir spun around, immediately recognizing the voice."Larien!" He exclaimed and promptly jumped out of his seat, greeting her with a large smile on his face. The owner of the enchanting voice belonged to a she-elf who stood with a confident pose, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Much to her distaste, the bigger elf swept her off her feet and swung her in a round before taking her into his arms.   
  
  
  
"And when have we gotten into the habit of swinging she-elves around and being so emotional?" She placed a hand onto his forehead. After failing to detect any physical sickness, she said suggestively,"You aren't turning..." She coughed and peered cheekily at him.  
  
  
  
"Is that anyway to greet me? After months of playing around in the mud? I've missed you, you know? Don't lie to me and say that you haven't missed me!" Haldir said. Monkey watched in curiosity, this was definitely something new. Haldir being soft? Who was this girl? His fiancé or something? She could not help but snicker at her nickname for him.  
  
  
  
The anonymous elf chuckled and gave him a quick hug,"Aye Haldie, I have. Indeed I have. Now you have yet to explain your breaking into of my talan and taking my dress." Her hands returned to her hips, demanding a good answer.  
  
  
  
"Why I thought you were never fond of it! You hardly recognize it Larien, it is right here." He swept his arm out, gesturing to Monkey and the she-elf finally noticed her.Monkey had been overwhelmed by the beauty of the she-elves here, decked in their long flowing gowns as they nearly floated around. She however was very much different. This particular she-elf was clad in a riding suit. Her hair slightly mussed, she looked like she had ridden for much too long and her right leg was bound in a bloodied bandage. Yet her beauty could not be hidden, her eyes sparkled and danced and her riding clothes only enhanced her body. On her back was a quiver and a sword, she was carrying her bow in her left hand.  
  
  
  
"A mortal lover Haldie?" She laughed merrily and ignored his disgusted grunt of denial she took a step forward and bowed slightly. "Good day my lady, my name is Larien Falassion. And you are...?"She looked at her questioningly, awaiting Monkey's reply. This was new. She could tell straightaway that this she-elf was very much different from the others. The other female Lorien elves certainly did not bow and offer their names in such a way. She was about to fill in the sentence when Haldir cut in," Her name is monkey, Larie." He gave her a triumphant grin.  
  
  
  
"Monkey? Oh certainly not! Why do you mock the young lady?" Larien cast a chastising look at her childhood friend."What is your real name?"  
  
  
  
Monkey inclined her head upwards, Larien being slightly taller than her and whispered her name into her ear, making sure it was too soft for Haldir's ears to catch. She also made sure her name was not repeated to Haldir.  
  
  
  
Haldir threw Larien an annoyed glare as the latter grinned at him. Haldir decided that they would not let him win this time, and besides, they were playing a childish game that he refused to take part in. So he decided to change the topic." Come little sister, we shall now find Legolas."   
  
"Aye, I met him and his companion on the way here but he did not even notice me. Ya nae tanya echil? [Who was that human?] "  
  
  
  
"He muinthel [her sister]," Haldir replied. "Mani naa he estathar? [What is her name?]" Haldir demanded, he was certainly tired of having to call her Monkey and he was burning with curiosity to know her name. Larien stuck out her tongue at him. Monkey then whispered into her ear again and Larien nodded.  
  
  
  
"All right, the lady has spoken and she will give you a riddle. If you can answer her riddle, you shall know her name." Larien said, then Monkey continued.   
  
"Dawn is the reason for my name,   
  
but not in the common mouth.   
  
A beautiful light, that is found   
  
at the poles of the north and south."  
  
Haldir shook his head. He was good at a lot of things, but the females had hit him at his weakest spot, solving riddles.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hannah nearly doubled over in laughter by the time Legolas had finished telling a story about Haldir when he was an elfing. She could not believe they were talking about the same uptight and solemn elf who had a major attitude problem. They continued walking towards her sisters talan, wiping the tears from their eyes. Legolas had been such fantastic company all day but she really would not let herself off for leaving her sister alone like that.  
  
  
  
The woods however, had gotten the better of her in the morning and when Legolas asked if she wanted to tour the place. It was a temptation too great to resist. It made her feel light headed and free, the responsibilities that she had thrust upon her back home had suddenly disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Diola lle, taren. [Thank you, Prince.]" She said to Legolas as she had been doing all morning but this time in Elvish which he had just taught her,"I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity."  
  
  
  
"Lle creoso, arwenamin. [ You are welcome, my lady.] I have not enjoyed such wonderul company in too long a time. Especially with one so charming." He replied but before he could add to it, she threw her hands around him from behind and hugged him. In her joy, she leaned over and blew a steady stream of air into his ear. He let out a small yelp of surprise as it made it's way into his ear, sending ripples of a ticklish sensation through him. It did not stop there, some air that had escaped travelled upwards and brushed the tip of his ears. This sent uncontrollable shockwaves throughout his body and he whispered through gritted teeth,"That was indeed cruel my lady."  
  
  
  
A giggle was all he got in response before the human sprinted off. Recovering quickly from the momentary paralysis, he gave chase, plotting evil ideas to get revenge.  
  
Their chase came to an end as Hannah skidded to a halt infront of Haldir. Legolas' eyes lit up immediatly as he saw who was behind him."Larie!" He cried in surprise as he ran over to greet her.  
  
  
  
"Mae govannen, mellonamin![Well met my friend!]" She said to him as they shared an embrace. Haldir explained to Hannah and the Monkey that Larien was his little sister, Legolas had been their childhood friend since they were just babies and that Larien was a captian in the Lorien army and she had left many months ago on a hunt.  
  
  
  
"By the Valar! Larien, lle holma ve'edan! [ You smell like an orc! ]"Legolas exclaimed as they finally parted from each others' arms.  
  
  
  
"What do you expect taren? [Prince] As Haldir puts it, I have been rolling around in the mud for months." Larien threw up her arms and then promptly excused herself. Legolas noticed the wound that was nearly soaking the whole banadge in blood.  
  
  
  
"Let me help you with your leg." He said a goodbye to Hannah and monkey as they walked towards Larien's talan, chattering incessantly. Haldir saw his opportunity for an escape and excused himself as well, finally being able to relieve himself of the ardorous task of babysitting a monkey.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Legolas scrambled down Larien's flet, cradling her clothes in one arm. With the other, he urged her on towards the nearby lake. He dumped her things under a bush and said," Get in she-elf, I'm starting to believe that you were actually living with the orcs." He planted himself on a rock by the waters and propped his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
Larien obediently complied and shed her sweat and blood soaked clothes. Nudity was not a problem with them. They had bathed together countless times since they were but mere elfings. Of course the fact that the two elves had a romatic history did help. They spent a few hundred years of bliss together. The love they shared came the closest to what they percieved as real love than what any of their numerous relationships had provided but they realized after a time, that they were more of friends or siblings than anything else. So they ended their relationship after they came to that conclusion. Instead of drifting apart thereafter, their little episode together had only served to strengthen their bond.  
  
She sucked in sharply as she stepped into the water which soaked into her soiled bandage. The water aggravated the half open wound as she waded towards the rock Legolas was perched on. He handed her some soaps and oils and started to ramble on about home and how it was such a long time since the three of them had been together again. Larien massaged her scalp with the oils and lathered her body with the soaps for a long time, making sure every bit of dirt and grime was washed away. She waded in the bathing pool leisurely, chatting with Legolas happily, enjoying his company.  
  
Playfully, she sent sprays of water towards her childhood friend and he cried and stretched out his hand in protest but it was cut short when she gripped his wrist firmly and jerked him towards her. He only managed a gasp before plunging rather ungracefully into the clear water. Legolas broke to the surface and drank in the oxygen hungrily. He glared at Larien and scrunched up his face in annoyance, trying hard to suppress a big grin. Larien's melodic laughter rang throughout the woods as he grumbled a curse and headed to the edge of the ox-bow lake. After peeling off his drenched clothes, he turned around quickly with a burst of energy and charged towards the she-elf with a vengence. The cheeky grin no longer hidden, he sent blasts of water at Larien and they begun a big water fight, their innocent laughter lifted gayly into the water coloured sky.  
  
  
  
Getting tired of water hitting his face, he strategically manouvered her against the dark grey rock and pinned her back. His nimble fingers found its way to her sides and expertly managed to elicit a hysterical mix of screams and choked giggles. In her utter helplessness, she could only trash wildly and send violent waves of water in a futile attepmt to make him stop the sweet torture. Legolas only let her loose when she had suffered too much and resulted to spurting water in his face which she had stored in her mouth.  
  
"Oh Larien, you are disgusting!" He exclaimed as he backed off, splashing water on his face while Larien laughed even more. He proceeded to get out of the lake and picked up the towel that he had brought. He grinned and chuckled while he said to her in a mock disapproving tone,"Since you have been such a naughty girl, you will not have a towel. You shall be wet."  
  
Larien stuck out her tongue and pouted. It was all the persuasion need and so he relented, pulling her into an embrace so that the towel covered the both of them."But of course you shall be my wet Larie." He caught a whiff of her now sweet smelling hair and kissed her smooth forehead.  
  
"It has been to long... much too long."  
  
Larien murmured her agreement as she nuzzled her head into his neck, enjoying the warmth he emanated. She let out a contented sigh as she stretched her arms around him and held him tighter.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The brunette wandered away from her talan and sought the source of the merriment she had heard that lingered in the air. When she found it, she stood still and rigid. Legolas and his "friend" of his stood inches apart from one another stark naked in the water. They were so close they practically could feel each other's breath upon their skin.  
  
The two of them made their way out of the water and shared a single towel. This time they closed the gap between them and embraced. Hannah felt her heart sink. She could not believe that she had actually fell him and his flirty charms. Of course she realized that they had only just recently met and did not have the chance to really get to know each other. But he had such audacity to lead her on in such a manner even when he already had another!  
  
There was nothing more she would have liked to do than to be more acquainted with Legolas but now, it seemed that his colours had been revealed to her.   
  
  
  
Mostly yellow.  
  
Despondent, the human spun around and headed back to her flet, hoping she would find her little sister still there so as usual, she could help lift Hannah's spirit somewhat.  
  
------------------------  
  
End of chapter 3   
  
------------------------  
  
to jq : see we proved you wronnng!  
  
to musje: this is before LOTR and yes well we're aware that hes never been there....but this is a fanfic after all yeah? =) hope you enjoy it anywayy  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane and Larien: We love you reviewers to the ends of the world and the depths of our hearts! MUACHX!! KEEP THEM COMING!!!  
  
*does a little pixie dance with wings that can hardly carry my weight* 


	4. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: The Lord of the rings does not belong to me.  
  
Crazy Beautiful  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
_______________________________________   
  
Haldir leaned his weight againt a tree as he watched in amusement as the teenager walked around the same trail for the third time.  
  
"My dear girl, you've already walked through this part of the woods three times over. Are you planning to make the fourth or will you just admit that you are lost?" The elf asked, trying to suppress his grin. Monkey turned and glared at him." I am not lost, I merely have no place to go." she snapped.  
  
Haldir straightened himself out and walked briskly towards her. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the clearing that they were standing in.  
  
"Where are you taking me?!" She tried to wrench her hand from his grip but his grasp was too tight for her to wriggle out of. She pulled her arm towards her and bit into his hand. Haldir cried out in alarm as her teeth sunk into his flesh. He jerked his arm back and exclaimed, 'You cannibal!'  
  
"If I were a cannibal, I wouldn't eat you! I'd be eating another human."  
  
"Yes, well, you're more a chicken anyway." He muttered.  
  
"So you do admit that you are a worm. Ha!" she countered. Haldir rolled his eyes. He let out a frustrated breath and said, " Come with me, you are going to write a letter to your worried family informing them of your state of being. Tell them you wish to return as soon as possible so that they might rid me of you for the rest of my immortal life. And in case you don't know what that means, its forever!"  
  
Monkey did not object for she did not want him to find out her little secret, that she wished not to return at all. She followed him up to another flet and sat herself down on a wooden stool before he could force her down roughly as he did in the dining hall.  
  
He handed her a piece of paper and a quill which she placed on her lap. Her eyes wandered around the flet and came to the conclusion that this time it was indeed his flet. He had a shelf just for his weapons and uniforms, a big comfortable-looking bed. The talan gave her a tremendous sense of comfort.  
  
The elf slipped off his boots, removed his cape and folded it neatly. He placed it on the shelf, fluffing it up with the rest of the uniforms stacked nicely. "You're awfully neat." She raised an eyebrow as she watched him tidy his things. The only response she got was a grunt as he flopped back onto his big bed and stared at the leaves above him."Comes with being an elf I suppose?" She added in, but this time there was no reply.  
  
She turned her attention to the blank piece of paper and started to think about what to write.  
  
Dear father,  
  
You are probably upset to receive a letter from of all people, me. I am terribly sorry that I have not yet been eaten up or killed as of late. I have been forced to write this to you and am currently residing in Lothlorien. Hannah is well and safe and is in the good hands of a Prince so you need not worry about your precious daughter.  
  
She paused for a moment and looked out beyond the canopy of leaves towards the west where her homeland was. Her eyes flit across to Haldir who was still staring above, unblinking. She called out to him but there was no response. She said his name louder but he remained quiet and motionless. Worry started to grow in her heart and she set the paper and quill on the chair and headed towards his bed. "Haldir?" She waved a hand above his eyes but they did not waver, much less blink. She put two fingers under his nose and was relieved to find hot air brushing past them. She sighed softly, strangely happy that he was still alive. She wondered what could be wrong with him. Then she suddenly remembered an old tale she had heard about elves. They had odd behaviours, and sleeping with their eyes open was one of them.   
  
The sight of Haldir lying motionless brought back the horrid memory of her mother on her death bed. Her knees began to weaken and her breath caught in her throat and she could do nothing but kneel by Haldir as tears that had been hiding for years made their appearence on her smooth cheeks." I'm so sorry..." She whispered and let out a sob."I am so so sorry..." She clutched the bedsheet, trying to control herself." I miss you so mama..."  
  
She managed to get a hold of herself after a while and made her way back to the chair, picking up the letter again. She began to write furiously, tears still falling onto the paper.  
  
Do not worry for me, though I am sure you do not. After all, I am the wretched daughter that you so often wish you did not own. I remember all your shoutings, whenever I did the slightest wrong. I remember all those times you ignored me and blatantly refused to answer me! All because mother died you had to live in your own world and pay no attention to me whatsoever! You did not care when I spoke to you and you did not comfort me when I cried. You pulled me out of sight from your precious guests and punished me for being the nuisance I was. But you never thought that maybe I was just looking for your attention. And I was longing for your love once again. I know you've tried everything you could to protect me from mother's illness. Her madness that you knew I had also acquired at a tender age. As soon as it had triggered inside of me when mother died, you knew there was no hope. But there was actually, you could have saved me if only you didn't push me away. And now... I am still waiting to be saved. You loved mother, why can't you show me the same affections you showed her knowing she was just as crazy as I am. But don't bother looking for me here in Lothlorien, I shall be gone before you can reach me.   
  
Your unwanted daughter,  
  
As she was about to sign her name, Haldir stirred from his sleep and sat up.   
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Nearly..." She muttered, her hands brushed her eyes lightly, making sure there were no remaining tears lingering around them. "Were you really sleeping?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I just like staring into space. She talks to me you know? She's really entertaining." He smirked and swung his legs around so that they touched the floor. He got up as she rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. He sat on another stool in front of her, putting his boots back on.   
  
He rose up again and looked down at her with surprising gentleness. She peered up at him with curious eyes, the emotion in his caught her breath and she lost herself in his gaze. He leaned forward, his arm rested on the shelf behind her for support. His face loomed dangerously close to hers and she was painfully aware of his warm breath carassing her skin. She was very tempted to close the distance between them but she jerked back to reality. This was that worm! That worm who was constantly mean and hostile towards her. Now he was attempting to take advantage of her! A young and innocent human girl. How dare he! Rage burst anew in her heart and she brought up her right leg with force.  
  
  
  
Haldir buckled backwards and landed on the floor with a big 'thump'. He was shouting loudly in pain. He could not understand why she had suddenly kicked him in his most vulnerable spot. He groaned and rolled on the floor in agony, watching her shout words that he could not really hear and storm towards the ladder, only to stop all of a sudden as she peered at the ground that appeared so far below. She clenched her fists and decended it quickly with determination.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Haldir's POV  
  
----------------------------  
  
I woke up slowly and could not help thinking about the dream I had. It was so short, and meaningless. But it was so real at the same time. Was it really a dream? I sat up and found the monkey girl still seated on the stool I left her on and decided that it indeed was a dream. She had been kneeling by my bedside and crying, whispering an a apology to... her mother? I believe it was. Then it ended there. I would never have thought to see Monkey in such a sad state of sorrow. She appeared so fragile and weak that I was convinced it was just a dream.  
  
I got off my bed and put on my boots. I kept replaying the dream in my mind. Could she really be that sensitive and... humane? I looked at her with wonder and for the first time felt a sense of empathy. I averted my eyes before I could not stop staring. I reached over her and tried to get my cape when suddenly the Monkey kicked me! And it was not just anywhere! If it was my leg I would have laughed at her. But noo! I landed on the floor in such intense pain because she just had to hit me there for some reason that I could not fathom. She rambled on and on in the most high pitched voice I have ever heard that my ears would not normally stand if not for the pain I was already experiencing. She mustered enough courage to decend the ladder herself and was gone suddenly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Monkey sat beneath a tree and brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. How she wished she could return home, her father would be there but at least he did not harass her. She pushed a red lock of her hair away from her eyes and felt tears begin to form. Seldom did she cry and always when she did, it was unwillingly because of pride. This time however, she let her tears fall without caring. No one seemed to care about her, why should she care about what they would think of her if she cried.  
  
"Why are you crying?" A voice asked. It was coming from underneath the shade of the trees around her. She failed to see who was talking to her. It must be one of the elves and their cloaks that help them to camouflage amongst the trees.  
  
"I won't tell you unless you show yourself." She answered quickly, wiping away her tears.  
  
The voice sighed. "If I show myself, will you promise not to run away?"  
  
  
  
'I know that voice...' she thought but he had already revealed himself.  
  
Monkey swallowed. "Haldir."  
  
He smiled a little and for the first time it was a genuine one, not the mocking smile he always gave her and it made her feel comforted, even just a bit, despite the fact that he had tried to do something very stupid. He opened his mouth to speak and he said something that was out of the blue.  
  
"I remember reading a book when I was younger. It was about the Nothern lights. It is a beautiful blaze caused when material thrown off the surface of the sun collides with the atmosphere of the earth. Aurora, that is its name."  
  
Monkey looked up at him with her eyes widened. He knows.  
  
"As is yours."  
  
Aurora was silent for a while. He was right and that was her name and it was her mother's name as well. It was strange that it was not Hannah who had been named after he mother since she was the first child, instead it was Aurora. But nobody objected to it because as Aurora grew older, her mothers personality and charateristics had begun to show very significantly in her and not her sister. Her red hair was the biggest reminder to her father of her mother so when she died, her father grabbed her by her hair and cut it short. She was forbidden to grow it long but she did not mind, she did not want to see her mother whenever she looked at her own reflection.  
  
"Why did you kick me?" Haldir asked, he folded his arms again and leaned agaisnt a tree. He had a habit of doing that.  
  
"Why are you asking me? You should know your own faults." She huffed as she stood up and dusted her bum of grass. She failed to see a huge caterpillar crawling on her shoulder and quickly walked away from him. He followed after her in attempt to remove the bug and when he reached for it, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you just take your hands off me?" She snapped.  
  
"I was..I was.."  
  
"First you try to harass me in your talan and you deny it and now, just a few seconds after your pretence, you do it again! What is the matter with you?" She yelled and it made Haldir turn red in embarrassment. The whole of Lothlorien must have heard her yelling. He did not say anything, instead he quickly reached for the hairy bug on her shoulder and held it, wriggling, between his fingers.   
  
"Oh." Was all Aurora managed to say.  
  
"As for what you think happened in the talan, its not what you think. I was leaning over to take something. And I'm sorry if I made you cry..."he said softly as Aurora turned and blushed at how rash she was.   
  
"You didn't. I was thinking of something else." She could feel her tears coming again as she thought of her family again but she brushed them away as fast as they had come. He knew what she was so upset about, he had read her letter as soon as she left.  
  
"Your family. That is why you came here." He said, nodding knowingly. At this, Aurora could no longer contain herself. No matter how brave she tried to be, she was still the young girl that she was and her emotions betrayed her as often as she did not want them to. She buried her face in her hands and wept.  
  
"Don't cry." He whispered, unsure if he should take her in his embrace. But he decided that it did not matter if she thought he was trying to take advantage of her, as long as he conscience was clear that her had done all he could to comfort her, his duty as a gentleman. But in the back of his mind, he knew he comforted her not because he felt he had to, he did it because he did care. As strange as it sounded, he did care about her. He only made fun of her because he liked the way she frowned everytime he spite her. He liked having squabbles with her, it made him feel less serious. He had liked her from the moment she started calling him names.  
  
And he realised, how much he did not want to let her go.  
  
______________________________________  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane and Larien: Sorrrrie this took so long!!! but inspiration ran low on us for a lonnnnng time. Anyways love y'all and keep em' reviews blasting! ermm..ROTK tomorrow! all geared up, whoohoo! 


	5. Missing

Disclaimer: The lord of the rinds does not belong to me.  
  
Crazy Beautiful  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Missing  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Larien, my sweet, sweet Larien! How long has it been since we have gazed upon thy lovely face?." Elrohir sang as he sprinkled rose petals on Larien's head, eddying round her. Elladan just smiled at her and nodded a greeting. Elrohir and Elladan had been part of the mischievous group of elfings that spent their early years together with Larien and Haldir.  
  
  
  
"What brings the both of you here?"  
  
  
  
"Our horses." Elrohir replied with a foolish grin, not breaking his stride, only to receive a smack on his head from Larien.  
  
"We have come to visit our sister. Glorfindel has come to visit as well but he will be not be staying long, he stopped by on his way to Mirkwood, he has to see King Thranduil concerning some matters. My father did not mention what they were, he never does."  
  
  
  
"They never tell us 'children' what is going on around here. We always get the dirty jobs of dealing with the orcs." Larien agreed. "And how are you doing?" she asked him, ignoring the occasional passing of the delirious elf circling her.  
  
  
  
Elladan shrugged, his hand automatically reaching up to his head to rub it. Though the brothers were very similar to each other, Elladan had always been a little more shy than his twin and his shyness would work its way to the surface every time he met Larien. Which was rarely as they had their own duties in their own homes. The brothers had been competing for Larien ever since they were old enough for their hormones to race. It started as a simple infatuation and a simple game, but as they grew older, instead of it fading off, it became even more heated. Fortunately for Larien, the twins were kept very busy by their father.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, though father has been keeping us even more busy as of late, what with all the orcs and hunting trips." Elladan said trying to sound nonchalant. Elrohir halted his prancing all of a sudden and added in," Ah but what fun it has been, eh brother? Especially the last century or so. Too bad you weren't there. Join us some time? We need a little more adventure."  
  
  
  
"Will we be having to save you again, like the last time Elrohir?" Larien asked, smirking. Elrohir scrunched up his face in denial. "That's because I let you save me! I could have dealt with that spider myself."  
  
  
  
"Right. And return home with your arms and legs missing." Elladan laughed.  
  
  
  
"That's quite fine. Your poor father will have one ball of mischief less. The bigger ball I might add." Larien added, putting an arm around Elladan's shoulder. Elrohir opened his mouth to protest again but Larien grabbed their hands and dragged them forcefully towards where the talans were located.   
  
  
  
"Come now, Legolas will be glad to see the both of you." She flew up the ladder and found Legolas stringing his bow. "Guess who's here!" She swept her arm dramatically as Elrohir scrambled up the flet with a big grin on his face, followed by Elladan. Elrohir clasped his childhood friend's forearm and gathered him in a hug. The affection was short lived as soon, they found themselves on the floor, with Legolas pinned underneath a laughing Elladan. Not one to be dominated, Legolas roughly heaved the elf to the side, successfully positioning himself on top of Elladan. The tussle continued as they threw friendly punches and kicks. Larien sighed, shaking her head and said aloud,"They never change do they. Sure they may be past a thousand years, but no, still elfings."   
  
  
  
Elrohir ignored her, cheering loudly as the two elves rolled off the talan and onto another one below. The impact only got a grunt out of them as they continued wrestling. The two males kept rolling and it eventually went out of their control, causing them to fall down yet again, not knowing that there was a pair of unaware people sitting below the tree.  
  
  
  
Haldir looked up and was shocked to see Legolas and Elladan rolling off the talan. His first reaction was to push Aurora away but ended up lying on top of her. Soon, the other two elves came falling from the last talan and piled up onto Haldir and Aurora. Elrohir and Larien decided to have a closer look at the mess that was just created and climbed down to the talan below. Larien, seeing how amusing the situation was, wanted to make it even more entertaining for herself. She sneaked up behind a giggling Elrohir and pushed him off the talan they were standing on, causing him to add to the mountain of people.   
  
  
  
Larien decided to give the situation a beautiful finale. She gave a war cry and then pounced onto the pile beneath her, receiving a chorus of "No's"  
  
  
  
Passersby paused and shook their heads, all of them knew at once that Galadriel's grandsons had arrived. Only they were capable of causing such mischief. From the crowd emerged Arwen and Glorfindel and Arwen had her hand in his."I should have known you would get yourselves into such nonsense. And only the both of you could ever bring out Haldir's childish side!" She cried in a faked exasperated tone. She was clearly amused by the sight as Larien sat up on the pile, bouncing up and down, obviously enjoying every moan of protest from beneath her.  
  
  
  
Finally with a combined effort of Legolas and Haldir, Larien toppled off the little hill, shaking with laughter. Aurora emerged from the bottom of the heap, surprisingly unharmed. Thanks to Haldir, who tried his best to support the weight of four elves on his poor arms and knees, she did not have to suffer too much.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir scrambled to their feet and dusted the dirt off their elven mail. They were identical in their movements and it was truly a sight to see. Elladan eyed Glorfindel suspiciously.   
  
  
  
"Where were you? We thought we had lost you when we entered Lothlorien." said Elladan. He paused for a moment and Elrohir continued, as if he shared the same thoughts as his twin. "It seems you have reached our little sister before we did."   
  
  
  
"I was.." Glorfindel quickly let go of Arwen's hand and blushed. "I was just faster... that's all." He stammered.  
  
  
  
"Why were you holding her hand?" Haldir interrogated.  
  
  
  
"Why are you blushing profusely?" Legolas went further into the interrogation.  
  
  
  
"Stop asking him these things.." Arwen defended him and received a grateful smile from him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were not satisfied. Elrohir pressed a finger on Glorfindel's chest and said, "I better not find you doing anything stupid."  
  
  
  
"Or we'll...tell our father." Elladan added.  
  
  
  
"Elladan... that was not exactly the most intimidating thing to say."  
  
  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in response while Elladan continued, stammering," Ahh...yes, you'd better watch out! Quick brother, Grandmother awaits!" Elrohir sighed at his brother's stupidity and agreed,"Yes, we have let her wait long enough. Off we go!"  
  
  
  
The twins turned and left, Elrohir picking up some more petals and started tossing them into the air.  
  
"I can't wait till Arwen gets married! I want to toss flowers all over her!" Elrohir's mad laughter could be heard as he and his brother went to look for their grandmother.  
  
The others stared at the twins in amazement as they left, what a scene they were creating! Glorfindel realized that Larien was there with them too. He shot her a quick glare before Arwen linked her arm in his and stole him away from the group.  
  
  
  
Larien folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Glorfindel who now had his back turned to her and was being dragged along by Arwen to who-knows-where.   
  
"You know, I don't know why Glorfindel doesn't like me." She said, frowning.  
  
"Its been a mutual feeling for years, hasn't it? And none of you know the reason for your dislike for each other." Legolas stated.   
  
Haldir just shook his head. "Well, come now, Larien. Glorfindel isn't really that awful."  
  
  
  
"We have a character clash. He's too serious and thinks I'm not. And he acts as if its everybody's fault that he has so much responsibilities." She said and after a few moments, let out a long sigh.  
  
"I quite agree with you with all the responsibilities but I'm certain he does not blame anyone for them." Said Legolas, who had finally spoke up after keeping quiet for the past minute or so.  
  
"Right. Anyway, Aurora. Where is she?" Larien asked.  
  
"She's right here...oh! Where did she disappear to?" Haldir asked looking around him, Aurora who had just been with them, had now vanished, just like everyone else in the group, only he did not know where to.  
  
"Well, did you notice that Hannah wasn't with Legolas either? Do you think they both disappeared?"  
  
"What? I thought Hannah was with you two!" Legolas exclaimed, his voice starting to sound a little worried.  
  
"Then let me look for Aurora, you and Haldir look for Hannah." Larien said quickly and without waiting for the others to respond, she left in a hurry, vanishing into the trees.   
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Aurora! Aurora! Where are you?" Larien called desperately as she went in search of the young red-head. It had been two-hours and she still could not be found. The elf was beginning to feel her anxiousness grow. To lose something was bad enough, but for a person to go missing, now that was a whole different story. A whole different sort of trouble.  
  
Larien sighed for the second time that day. She never did like seaching, especially when whatever it is she was looking for would not be found. Suddenly, there came a rustling of the leaves and from it appeared the human girl, the person whom she had being looking for.  
  
"Aurora! Where have you been?!" Larien nearly screamed out in frustration.  
  
"I went to collect my things. I need to go back home, I just had to find you and Haldir to tell you that I'm leaving." Larien saw that the girl had a knacksack in her hands and she certainly looked ready to leave, it puzzled her. Who could leave Lorien the fair so quickly? Aurora had only been there not more than three days and that must have been the shortest time anyone had ever stayed in Lothlorien for.  
  
"Leaving already? Why?"  
  
"Well, I... I've come to realize that I can't stay here anymore. " Aurora said. She quickly turned her head away, a tear started down her cheek that she did not want Larien to see. The fact of the matter was that she had already been crying a lot before Larien 'found' her. She did not want to leave and also, she had thought a lot about Haldir. He was one of the reasons that made her feel that she had to go.  
  
"But."  
  
"No, don't say anymore, please just tell Haldir that I am sorry and my sister that I have gone back." She said, cutting Larien off. She ran her arms around Larien into a tight hug and when she released her, to Larien's surprise, she had not expected the hug, she said, "I will never forget you."  
  
Aurora turned to go but Larien quickly shook herself out of her stunness and pulled Aurora back.  
  
"No! You're not going anywhere until you explain all this! I want to know why you're leaving." Larien said sternly, like an older sister to a younger one. It was one of those times when Larien was actually having a serious conversation, a very rare time indeed for this elf was often seen to be in laughter.  
  
"I... its a silly reason but yet, I know..." Aurora stammered. Her throat felt dry and stuck, like cotton balls that refused to leave. Another small tear fell down from her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you leaving because we did something to offend you? Because if we have..."  
  
"No... its nothing like that at all. You were very good to me. And I thank you... but I just realized... Haldir taught me something unconsciously, he did. When I've treated him horribly and I kicked him and bit on him and call him all sorts of horrid names, he was still kind to me, in his own way. He comforted me when I was upset and even protected me from the huge mess you made not long ago. When you were all jumping on one another, he covered me and made sure I did not get hurt and I've come to realize that I can't be so selfish... I need to go home. Back to my father..." Aurora cried, she turned away after pouring out everything that she had not meant to tell anyone at all.  
  
Larien was shocked to hear what she had to say about Haldir because she knew that he could be so kind and sensitive but she nodded anyway. Her brother must have been extremely fond of her to go to such extents.  
  
"Then at least come with me and say goodbye to Haldir. I am sure he will want to know you are safe, and see you with his own eyes."Larien told the girl. "He was quite worried that you were missing."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed Cell Membrane: Here you go Vicki! This one is for you!!!!! YERRRCH! SEE TOLD YOU I CAN'T WRITE! ITS SUCKS AND ITS CORNY!!!! but read and review. =P 


End file.
